


Pressure Valves

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Detectives, Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut, Stress Relief, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: When the pressures of work get too much, Dee and Ryo know the best way to relieve stress.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	Pressure Valves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 584: Pressure at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.
> 
> This is the expanded, smuttier version of the ficlet posted to the community.

Inevitably there were times when the stresses of police work built up to unbearable levels. Witnessing on a daily basis the horrendous acts of violence and hatred that people could perpetrate against one another was enough to get anyone down, and then there were the occasions when everyone knew some lowlife creep was as guilty as sin, but no one could prove it. There always came a point when a cop had to find a way to vent the pressure building inside or else explode.

Some drank heavily to alleviate stress, others took up sports, boxing perhaps, channelling their rage and frustration into beating the crap out of a punching bag, or a hapless opponent.

Dee smoked, or used to, and Ryo would go running, spend time on the firing range, or practice karate and tai chi, although he resorted to those methods less often than he used to. He had another, even better outlet now.

The sound of the door slamming behind them still echoing, he and Dee grappled with each other as they stumbled across the living room of Dee’s apartment, heading for the bedroom, kissing messily and shedding articles of clothing as they went. They’d toed off their shoes and socks just inside the door, leaving them where they fell, and hung their jackets on the wall hooks after shrugging out of them. Well, Ryo had hung his up; Dee had tried but he’d missed the hook so his jacket had ended up in a heap on the floor. Not that he’d cared at that point, he’d had far more important things on his mind.

Their shirts had followed, gone by the time they reached the table in the middle of the room; first Dee’s sweatshirt, pulled off over his head in one deft move, then Ryo’s button-down, which had taken longer because buttons were annoying and had to be unfastened first. T-shirts had been next, tossed carelessly aside, then belts, dropped to the floorboards with a solid clunk of buckle against wood.

Their pants were proving a little trickier and the two men leant against each other in the bedroom doorway, using the doorjambs for additional support as they struggled free. Dee kicked his jeans away, loose change scattering across the floor and rolling under furniture, unheeded, as he pulled his lover against him, grinding their erections together through the damp cotton fabric of their shorts.

“Want you right now,” Dee groaned against Ryo’s lips, so ready that it almost hurt.

“Bed,” Ryo insisted, because his legs were already shaking and he was pretty sure they weren’t going to support him for much longer.

“You’re killin’ me here!”

Ryo didn’t reply, just shoved Dee in the direction of the bed, making him stagger backwards, tripping over his feet to land heavily on the end of the mattress. Dropping his shorts and kicking free of them, too far gone to feel embarrassment, Ryo followed, straddling his lover’s thighs as Dee wriggled further onto the bed.

Dee flailed behind him, fumbling under the pillows, returning with a familiar bottle in his fist, grinning triumphantly as he snapped the cap open.

“Lube!”

“Hurry!” Ryo urged.

“Now who’s impatient?” Dee ground out, raising his hips so Ryo could drag his shorts down, leaving them at mid-thigh for now; wasn’t like they’d be in the way there. Dee wasted no time in preparing his baby; they needed this too badly to wait a second longer than they had to.

Both men groaned with relief as Ryo finally lowered himself onto his lover’s erection, the pressures of work being swept away like clouds before a strong wind as a different, far more enjoyable kind of pressure began to build.

Ryo rose up on his knees then sank down again, setting a fast pace he knew he wouldn’t be able to maintain for long, his thighs already beginning to ache, but needing the friction inside him, the intense sparks of pleasure sizzling along his nerve endings every time the head of Dee’s cock brushed his prostate. He was breathing hard, but whether from exertion or desire even he couldn’t have said.

Gripping Ryo by the hips, Dee rolled them both to the side, trying not to slip free from his lover’s tight channel. It was awkward, but once they were on their sides, with Ryo’s right leg hooked over Dee’s left hip, everything became a little easier.

Dee could move more readily now, thrusting deep, driving into Ryo and feeling the velvet heat caressing his length, stoking the fires of passion building inside them both. Snaking his hand between their bodies he grasped Ryo’s cock, tugging rhythmically, groaning as his lover tightened around him.

“Damn, baby! Feels so good!”

“Ngh!” Ryo grunted, one hand gripping his partner’s ass, trying to pull him in closer, deeper. “Don’t stop!”

“Wasn’t plannin’ to.” Dee captured his baby’s lips in a brief, uncoordinated kiss, noses bumping, and teeth clashing. His thrusts speeded up, he was getting close now, could feel the pressure building, his balls tightening, and he tried to hold back just a little longer, wanting Ryo to come first.

A few more urgent thrusts and Ryo arched in his arms, crying out, head thrown back, baring his throat to Dee’s lips, and then his cock was pulsing in Dee’s hand, spilling warm and sticky over Dee’s knuckles. It was one hell of a turn on, and one last thrust took Dee over the edge to join his lover, riding the waves of his own orgasm, until both men were spent, clinging to each other, exhausted, limp and panting, the sweat cooling on their bodies.

“Man, that was awesome!” Dee’s tone bordered on reverent. Raising his sticky left hand to his lips he licked it clean.

“Uh huh,” Ryo agreed, trying to catch his breath.

They kissed lazily, relaxing, all the tension they’d been carrying drained from their bodies.

Yep, great sex was the best kind of stress relief ever invented. Give them a few minutes to recover and they’d be ready for round two.

The End


End file.
